The Epiphany
by kelvinisherexD
Summary: PostOOTP Harry is haunted by nightmares of Sirius's death, starved by his relatives, and ignored by his friends. He knows the prophecy and Voldemort is still after him. Left alone, desolated, and Trapped with the muggles, what can he do to survive?


Chapter One: Unexpected Visitor

Inside a small desolated room laid spread eagle on the floor was an equally desolated teenage raven-head boy in the utter depression, living the nightmares of his past. In his mind were countless flashes of green and red lights, screams of a red hair woman as her soul was forced out of her own body, and many other horrific visions that drowned him in misery and pain. But out of all the countless scenes of horror, one recent scene kept on coming back to haunt the raven-head boy. It was of a shaggy hair man falling backwards into a misty stone archway with an expression of sheer horror plastered on his face. It was no other than Sirius Black, the raven-head boy's former godfather. Letters were scattered all over the floor, some from people name Weasleys and a few from a Granger, but most were from Padfoot –Sirius Black's Maurders' name. In the hands of the raven-head boy's left hand was a small note the size of an index card saying,

_Harry, this is the mirror that James and I used to talk to each other during detentions so we wouldn't be alone. You can use it to contact me just and vice-versa. I have an exact replica and all you need to do is say my name and I'll always show up in the mirror like I did when your father called. –Love Padfoot_

It was just yesterday when Harry Potter found this note wrapped in a cloth along with a small broken mirror. _'Damn It! How could I be so stupid? I could have used this instead of the floo! Oh hell, even this was safer than the floo and it wouldn't have gotten anyone into trouble!' _Then and there he realized that it was all Dumbledore's fault. Sirius had to spend thirteen unfair years in a wizard's prison called Azkaban because he was denied a trial and Dumbledore didn't do anything to help, instead Dumbledore insisted that Sirius was the traitor and thus Sirius was shipped off to Azkaban without a testimony or interrogation under vertriserum. Just two years ago Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and proved himself innocent and where was Dumbledore to apologize or clear his name? He was off to the Ministry to tell them that Sirius Black was spotted in Bulgaria! And without repent Dumbledore locked Sirius in his own house until he went out to save Harry only to end up in vain because Sirius died due to his prolonged term of inactivity! _'Sirius would have never had to go rescue me from Voldemort that night if Dumbledore had told me the damned prophecy then Sirius wouldn't have died. And as for occlumency, if it was between Dumbledore and Snape to teach me it, Dumbledore was the obvious clear win choice! But no he had to shove me off with Snape who hates me for being my dad's son! OH HOW THEY BOTH MAKE ME SO ANGRY!_

Harry thought back to the previous year and was reminded of two sickly evils, both had so much in common in each other, they were both witches of the most evil intents, both had biased views of the world, both worshiped their man and did everything they could to make Harry's life miserable. One was Delores Umbridge 'more like Umbitch' who had sent dementors after him during last summer which almost got him and his whale of a cousin, Dudley Dursley, sucked soul-less if he had not used his magic to cast a patronous charm and chased away the evil soul-suckers. But what did he get in return? As soon as he got back to Number 4 Privet Drive, both his Aunt and Uncle Accused him of using magic to render Dudley into his fragile state and on top of that he was notified that he was going to be put on trail pending his expulsion from Hogwarts! _So much love for being the hero and dong the right thing!_ That Umbitch was sent to teach Defense against the Dark Arts by the Ministry of Magic! _More like Hopeless Defense!_ Oh no, but that didn't stop there, she went off and accused him of lying! Lying of witnessing Voldemort's physical return and Cedric's murder! _What do they think Cedric is –Chopped liver? And HELLO? The evidence of Voldemort's return is right there in front of everyone's faces courteous of one Barty Crouch Jr who masqueraded as a DADA teacher while holding the real one –a recently retired top Auror in a seven compartment trunk! And if that's not enough just ask the dam resident spy, Severus Snape! The dark mark, Voldemort's magical tattoo that links him and all his cronies to him are in full bloom! Even a drop or two of vetriserum would give you the same result! VOLDEMORT IS BACK AND HAS BEEN BACK SINCE THE END OF THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT! _But no, bloody stupid Fudge and his equally bloody stupid sycophants just covered everything up with lies and slander with the help of the Daily Prophet. _Ha it looks like the tables have turn on them now!_ Now with Voldemort's public appearance in the Ministry Building itself in front of many candid members of the Wizagamot there was no way Fudge and his sycophants could deny or cover this up. _The cat was out of the bag and it's out for blood, Fudge's blood._ And then there was Bellatrix Lestrange, cousin and murderer of Sirius Black. _Oh how my blood boils every time I think about her!_ Not only did she end Sirius life prematurely, but countless others as well during the first war, expect two lucky victims. _More like cursed victims –literally! _Bellatrix Lestrange had used the torturing curse on both Frank and Alice Longbottom , Neville's parents, for a prolonged period of time which caused them to lose their mind and being life-time residents of St. Mungo, the magical hospital in London. _Poor Neville, I don't know what is worse, not knowing your parents or watching them suffer while outliving them._

Just three days ago he was talking with his friends on the train ride back to hell. Life with the Dursley was exactly just that, like living in hell, not what you would expect for the child savior of the world. As he was shuffled off back to the Dursleys a few Order members told the Dursley this, "We'll be watching you people very closely so treat Harry nicely or else." With that threat, the car ride back to Privet Drive was silent. They left Harry alone ignoring his existences, which to Harry was a great improvement. It meant no more yelling, no more chores, no more beatings, and no more threats. But the food was the same sparse serving of two pieces of toast and a cup of water for breakfast and lunch with a cold small bowl of can soup with stale crackers for dinner. _It could be worse._ Three days locked inside the small room barely touching his meals, left Harry feeling very dead. _I wonder if this is what Sirius felt like when he was trapped in Azkaban for twelve years._ As Harry laid there deep in thoughts about his former god-father something else was happening on the outside world.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Outside of Number 4 Pivot Drive two people appeared out of nowhere, a shady man came out under a cloak while the a pinked hair woman popped out from the air.

The shady man took out a cigar and had a few puffs before saying, "Evening Toniest, how was the bloke last night?"

"Ugh!" responded the pink hair woman, "it started out fine, and we went out to eat at The Treacle. I had a decent time and we both drank a little wine with our dinner, and that's when he asked me to make my boobs bigger!"

"Hm …. I'm betting that you sent him flying through the booth and into the wall?" queried the shady man.

"Nope, I would have normally done that, but dam I was so pissed, it was our third outing and he still doesn't get that I hate doing things like that!" stated the pink haired woman, "Instead, I just stunned him and left him tied up in the booth with some additional curses!"

"Well Nymphadora, with talents like yours, men would want you do things like that to please them." said the shady man.

"MUNGDUNGUS! DON'T YOU CALL ME NYMHADORA! IT'S TONKS!" Nymphadora Tonks shouted and sent a stinging hex at Mungdungus.

"OUCH!" Yelped Mungdung dropping his cigar, "Sorry, but I'm just stating the truth!"

"I know you are Dung, but you know how annoyed I get when people call me that!" replied Tonks.

"Anyways, it's your shift now and try to lighten up, I'll be back to switch on Saturday!" said Dung.

"What?" exclaimed Tonks "That's in three days! You're supposed to switch with me for the day shift!"

"Sorry Tonkies, I got important business to attend to so I'm calling in those favors from before." replied Dung.

"But that was only two times I asked you to cover for me!" complained Tonks.

"Then I guess I owe you one and beside it gives you time to get over the last bloke." stated Dung.

"Alright then, I'll have to call in sick then." said a sour faced Tonks.

With a nod of a head, Dung disappeared with a loud crack and Tonks went out of sight under a cloak.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

'It's going to be a long three days' thought Tonks as she invisibly patrolled around the Dursleys house. She continued to patrol around watching for suspicious activates in the neighborhood. Every so often she would magically scan inside the house and find Harry Potter on the floor of his room. 'Poor kid, seeing his god-father dying front of him without being able to do anything.' Sirius Black as Tonks' second cousin and it hurt her a lot when she saw Sirius fall thought the Veil, 'I wonder how the poor kid is taking it' Tonks only knew that Harry lost both his parents while a baby, seeing his friend die by you-know-who's hand, and now losing what's left of his family only to be sent back to live with the muggles. 'Maybe I should go and talk to him … but Dumbledore said it was best to just leave him alone … no contacts from the magical world even his friends!' As Tonks thought about it the more confusing it got. 'Wouldn't talking to someone help Harry get over Sirius death? And what about this letter from Sirius?' Tonks pulled out a thick packet that Sirius had sent her a week before his death along with a note that said,

_To Nymphadora, _

_ Please give this to Harry if I die and it's very important that Dumbledore doesn't know about this. I'm counting on you and take care of Harry for me!_

_ Your dear fun loving cousin,_

_ Sirius Black_

As Tonks re-read the note, she thought about the consequences and finally decided. 'Oh bloody hell, I'll forget about Dumbledore's orders this time and respect a dead man's last wish!' Tonks pulled out her wand and apperated into Harry's room and was shock to what she found.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry shot straight up on the floor of his desolated room when he heard a soft pop and saw someone with a wand appeared out of nowhere. On his instinct, he grabbed his wand lying next to him and sent a strong stunner at said person who turned out to be a pink hair woman as she pulled off her invisibility cloak. A sick feeling shot through Harry's body as he realized several things right before he fainted. One, the person turned out to be Nymphadora Tonks, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Two, he just used up all his magic to cast his stunner. Three, he was going to be expelled for using magic outside of school AGAIN, and everything went black.

An hour later Tonks started to stir. 'Huh? Why was I asleep? The last thing I can remember was me popping into Harry's room.' thought Tonks. "OH SHIT HARRY!" screamed Tonks as she sprang up wide eyes to find Harry Potter collapsed on the ground face down with his head towards her. BANG Harry's door slammed open as a purple prude face Vernon enters the room.

"WHATS GOING ON IN HERE BOY?I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FREAKY BUISNESS AND WHY IS THERE A TART IN THE ROOM!" exclaimed Vernon Dursley as he turns to Harry only to see him unconscious on the floor.

'Crap what am I supposed to do?' Tonks took a second to think of something on the spot and said, "I'm here to check on Harry on Dumbledore's order."

"Then why is he lying on the floor?" ask a suspicious Vernon

"Uhm … I just put him to sleep and was about to move him on to his bed cause he needs his rest, healer's order." lied Tonks

"Alright but there will be no funny business under my roof!"

"Then you can just stand there and watch me. I'll leave after he gets placed in bed,"

With a nod from Vernon, Tonks took out her wand and levitated Harry off the floor and into a bed. She conjured a nice blanket and proceeded to tuck Harry in before casting the disillusionment charm on herself.

Vernon was upset at the use of magic right in front of him but could do nothing in fear of consequences. As soon as Tonks disappeared from view, Vernon assumed she left and left the room closing the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke up to a damp towel being changed on top of his forehead. He immediately shot up and collided into Tonks' head.

"OW! Wotcher you're finally awake Harry!" said Tonks

'_Huh? Was I really managed to fall asleep without a single nightmare? Why is Tonks here?'_ trying to think back to what had happen earlier but failing, Harry asked "Why are you here?"

"You mean you don't remember stunning me three hours ago?" asked Tonks

"OH SHIT that was you wasn't it?" Tonks nodded and Harry continued, "I'm going to get expelled aren't!"

"Expelled what for?" asked Tonks.

"I STUNNED YOU JUST THREE HOURS AGO! HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER ME USING MAGIC OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS AND FOR ATTACKING AN AUROR!" exclaimed Harry as he started to panic.

"SHH quiet down, your uncle caught me in the house two hours ago!" said Tonks "And for crying out loud you're not going to get expelled! Notice no owl from the Ministry flew in?"

"Wait WHAT?" yelled Harry as he looked around the room for a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

"SHH calm down! Don't be so loud! Your uncle came up last time when I accidently shouted!" said Tonks as she tried to calm Harry down.

"Sorry, so why aren't I getting expelled for using magic?" asked Harry

"Before I answer that I think its best I put up some privacy charms so your uncle won't be able to hear any outburst nor anyone can spy on us agreed?" Harry nodded his head and Tonks started to cast a few charms and proceeded to answer Harry's question, "You're not going to be expelled because it isn't illegal to for unsupervised minors to cast magic anymore."

Harry took in the answer and started to think about it for asking, "Since when did this happened and what do you mean by unsupervised minors?"

"Well first of all unsupervised minor means someone under the age of seventeen who doesn't have a living magical guardian, in your case that should be Dumbledore as it has been since your parents' death, and the law for underage magic was changed after the Ministry stopped covering up You-Know-Who's return and decided that it was best for everyone, including kids, to learn to defend themselves. So they changed the laws to allow the parents to teach their kids basic defense and escape magic."

"If Dumbledore is my magical guardian then that means I could have been practicing magic during the summers ever since I entered Hogwarts?"

"Yep that's basically it, although it's a biased rule which mainly supports purebloods who know about having a magical guardian versus the muggleborns who only have a legal guardian."

"Then why did I get in trouble for Dobby's magic levitating a cake four years ago, almost blowing up Aunt Marge three years ago, and for me casting a patronous charm just last summer?"

"Well _almost blowing up_ a person is like _almost killing_ a person, so you're supposed to be in trouble for doing that."

"Oh duh, that makes sense."

"About the first thing you said who's Dobby because normally other wizard's magic doesn't have to do with your magic."

"Oh sorry I forgot you don't know Dobby, he's a house elf that I freed from the Malfoy at the end of my second year, but he used his magic before the start of the second year though."

"Hmm … well if you're the only wizard in the area which I suspect you were, and then were there muggles present when Dobby used his magic?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well normally _supervised_ underage wizard are allowed to practice magic during the summer because the parents would normally be there to teach them about magic and not let them use it in front of muggles, which is why you got in trouble with the Ministry for using magic in front of your cousin. But House Elf magic is usually ignored by the Ministry because they don't believe its real magic."

"Well … Dobby was in front of me in the kitchen when he used his magic and then I followed the floating cake in an attempt to prevent it from falling, in front of my uncle and his guests."

"Then there ya go! The muggles where there when something out of their norm happened and you were the closest wizard so the blame went onto you."

"What! But that's not fair!"

"I know it isn't Harry, but it's been a while since the Ministry was fair, I mean look at all the magical creatures that aren't accepted by the Ministry of _MAGIC_ just because they don't use _human_ magic! And on top of that, there is so much biased against non-purebloods; half-bloods not so much but for the muggleborns they are treated like dirt with minimum wage and barely a chance to climb up in rank of the Ministry!"

"I can see your point, but why doesn't anyone do anything about it?"

"Because they can't Harry, the Ministry contains corrupted people who have power and stay in charge. The only ones who can do anything about it is the Wizagamot, but that itself is run by family inheritance, mostly purebloods, only a handful of half-bloods and no muggleborns. And as you know those in power are usually corrupt and want to keep their power or gain even more, so they vote against laws that would make them loose hold of their power proposed by the half-blood's and some few purebloods who want to work for the greater good."

"Stupid Ministry and stupid Wizagamot, that's exactly the reason why Voldemort came into power!" Harry sat deep in thought processing all the information he had just learned. Harry suddenly realized that he still hadn't apologized to Tonks for attacking her. "Oh about when you came in, I'm sorry that I attacked you without warning."

"No it's alright; I should have expected it after all you did have Moody pounding in CONSTANT VIGALANCE into your skull a while back." Harry tried to get up but found out that he was still exhausted, both physically and mentally, and started to drift off. It was midnight and Tonks noticed this, "It's alright you can go to sleep, I'll be right here in the morning." Harry wanted to argue and tell her that it wasn't necessary but his tiredness overtook him and everything was black again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**AN: Well here is chapter one for you guys! I wont be able to post up chapter two for about two weeks seeing that I'm packing and moving to my college dorm. I'll try to get chapter two up as soon as possible!  
Here is a little sneak preview of chapter two!**

It was seven in the morning when Harry woke up again to another damp towel on his forehead; he turned over and saw something he would never forget. Tonks' head was on the edge of his bed facing him; her hand was on his pillow just right above his head while the rest of her body was propped up against the wall and the floor. _She must have stayed up all night taking care of me!_ He studied Tonks' heart shaped face and noticed that she looked quite different from yesterday. Gone was the pink hair and a nice silky blond had replaced her hair, he was about to look at the rest of her body but was denied as she started to stir and quickly reverted to her former state with pink hair and slightly round face. He could tell there were some physical change to the rest of her body but couldn't figure out what due to the lack of comparison. Tonks opened her eyes and blinked a couple a times while staring at Harry's face. 'Wow he has such pretty green eyes, their so happy yet so very sad.' Tonks just laid there staring at Harry deep in thought for a moment not noticing the rising blush on Harry's face.

**Please Read and Review, Thanks!**

** -Kelvin**


End file.
